My Clothes Look Good On You
by v2point0
Summary: First Class. Erik wakes to find Charles wearing one of his sweaters. You can guess where it goes from there. ErikxCharles


My very first XMFC: Charles/Erik fic. Oh, my. Hopefully not the last? We shall see. Something sweet, short, and simple.

**Title**: My Clothes Look Good On You (Let's Fuck In Them)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 (putting it under M just in case)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: sexuality (kissing, light groping, nothing too hot and heavy); no real spoilers for the movie  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Inspired a few pics/convo I'll link below. XMFC/Cherik. Erik wakes to find Charles wearing one of his turtleneck sweaters. Boners are had.  
><strong>AN**: Dedicated to soglideaway on Tumblr. c: Helped inspire me with this.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own nothing of _X-Men: First Class_ except the DVD.

* * *

><p>From the thin veils parted just slightly, naturally the only beam of early dawn sunshine would be cast right in Erik's face. At first he tried to ignore it, kept his eyes firmly closed, but even then, he could see the brightness against his lids. Turned with a small, tired grunt onto his side, back to the ray of light. Only Erik knew it was <em>there<em>, and that alone, plus the building strip of heat in a room all ready humid was enough to roll him onto his back, open his eyes, and give an irritable sigh.

Just then, Erik's eyes flicked up at the sudden hum of the overhead ceiling fan. Warm air breezed over the bed. The sheets were twisted and knotted around his limbs, half of his moist body exposed. Somewhere during the hot night, he had stripped his pajamas, and now was left in his briefs. Even they felt too uncomfortable; yet being naked didn't seem to help much at all.

"Sorry, darling. It should cool down soon."

Erik's eyes moved to the edge of the bed. He could see a figure move in the shadows at the farther end of the room. The jolt of a window opening, letting in fresh, morning air. It smelled like cut grass outside; at least that was a little rejuvenating. The figure then approached him, stepped into the beams of sunlight peeking through the other windows.

Erik felt something inside him twitch. Something due South. A lump formed in his throat as Charles stopped at the foot of the bed. The man was dressed in one of Erik's turtlenecks; it was a size too big even for him, so on Charles it practically hung like a draped blanket. It seemed to fit nicely around his lean torso, the sleeves way too long and hiding his hands. It cut off just past the hips, displaying lecherously a flash of white underwear. On top of the cowlicked, mussed brunet hair, sleepy blue eyes, and the fact Charles was only wearing one sock to boot (pun not intended), Erik almost believed he was still dreaming.

Charles yawned. He noticed Erik staring him down. "Sorry," he apologized, tugging at the loose coal black material over his chest. "I just threw on anything I could find. This was the closest to the bed on the floor." His grin was sleepy as he rubbed Sandman dust out of his eye, using the sleeve like a cloth. It was oddly adorable.

Charles took another step forward. Right in the direct line of sunshine. The way it haloed his body in a glow, surrounded by little dust particles, it was enough for Erik to finally swallow that lump. "It looks... nice on you," he murmured, keeping a stone face.

"You think so?" Charles chortled. He stretched his hands and fingers out in the long sleeves, making them webbed fabric. "It may be just a tad too large. Just a tad."

Erik sat up. "It suits you," he said. "It accentuates your features. Shows just enough to let the mind wander..." His eyes traveled downward. Charles looked down, noticed his underwear showing. He tugged the sweater to hide it, and his friend laughed. "You're still too modest." He leered darkly. "How odd, given what we did last night."

"I have my moments," Charles huffed. The shells of his ears had turned a shade of red. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. He'd been naked in front of Erik before - dressing, undressing, being flushed against his nude form as they - Charles cleared his throat into the oversized sleeve. "Still."

Erik bent forward, reached out a hand. He hooked one finger under the sweater, around the band of his friend's undergarments. Charles allowed himself to be pulled forward, knees on the mattress before he crawled to a sit in Erik's lap. The sweater seemed to pool between them. Erik's hand glided smoothly up Charles's stomach beneath the fabric, felt the muscles flutter there, draw the back of a knuckle around the navel.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to have a romp, my friend?" Charles chuckled. He wasn't disagreeing, however. Let his warm, half-sleeved hands rest on Erik's hips, knead. The taller man groaned in his throat. Reached down to pull back the sweater's neck. Charles's throat was spotted with black and blue and fading teeth marks. Except one spot, which would absolutely not do; Erik leaned in, sucked just above the jugular. The man in his lap whimpered and seemed to melt in his hands, pulling him closer. He drew back, licked once then bit down and Charles hissed between grit teeth.

Erik's hands continued wandering beneath the sweater, feeling every dip and contour of the smaller man's body. The fabric he wore so often suddenly felt almost electric, smoother as it glided over his hands. He reached around, sunk nails over shoulder blades as his kissing dove into the nook of Charles's throat and shoulder. Began sucking and biting there, the loose sweater easy to move aside. He drew back, just a tick to catch his breath, and saw how the top now seemed to be hanging just barely off the shoulder.

Well, that was it then. No use fighting it.

Charles gasped as he was pushed back against the bed, Erik prowling hunched over him like a tiger with its jaws hooked into the neck of its kill. Bit and sucked and enjoyed the very sight of this infuriatingly wonderful man with a too-big bleeding heart, decked out in his sweater, covered in _his_ scent, that was all too big but all too perfect laying beneath him. Pushed up the material to dip his head down, take a nipple in his mouth and bite. Charles whimpered, his half-hidden fingers slipping into his friend's hair, tugging and pulling fistfuls.

"At least-at least let me ta-take this off," Charles gulped dryly. "Too bloody hot-"

"I was actually hoping you'd keep it on."

"Trust me, I knew that," Charles snorted, smiling, "but we can't always get what we want."

_But if you try sometimes..._ Erik's tongue ran a length from his belly button, to slide over collarbone. Charles pouted. "Damn you. _Fine_." Erik grinned all pearly teeth.

END

* * *

><p>Aforementioned pics:<p>

You'll need to separate the spaces and whatnot to access the links. Dammit, FFnet.

http : / / soglideaway . tumblr . com / post /11626790893/ ocellite-soglideaway-ocellite-i-dont

http : / / interatrial . tumblr . com / post / 11601437366


End file.
